Personal Affair
by chainsreacting
Summary: Rin, Tachibana, working for her rival has found herself jobless. With the help of a good friend she gets the ever coveted position as the PA for the worlds most eligible bachelor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Chainsreacting here with my first fan fiction. This isn't technically my first one but the first one ever that I am posting. So please read and review, I want all of your expert opinions and advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

-/-

"I'm sorry we're going to have to let you go?"

"Wait what, didn't you just say I'm a good worker?"

"Yes, I did,"

"And that I'm irreplaceable?"

"Yes I did."

"And that I was the best thing to ever happen to this agency"

"Yes, I said all those things and more."

"So why am I the one whose being let go?" She starting to tear up.

"Oh no, n-n-n-no don't start that. Rin," he takes a breath, "Listen. The company is going under and we need to make some cuts that are beneficial to the agency and you just so happen to be one of them."

"But, why me? I mean, come on there's like 200,000 people here at least 5 satellites in each state. There are people who make five times more money than me in one day than what I make in a week. And they barley do anything."

"Yes, that's true Rin, but you seem to be forgetting one factor."

"What's that?"

"Our Boss."

"What about her?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Kagura doesn't like you."

"Oh that, I know that but Kagura's a professional woman. She wouldn't let a silly thing like an old rivalry get to her right? So what if I was top of our class in both high school and university. Sure I've always been one step ahead, but at the end of the day I'm the one who ended up working for her right? So none of that should really matter, besides it's all in the past, it's over and done with right? She's the boss, she gets to boss me around all she wants now."

"Correction, was your boss, and no she is not at all what one would call professional and yes she would let something like that get to her."

The conversation came to a pause as he put his finger to his lips signaling her to be silent. Clicking of heels echoed throughout the hall as they approached. Both occupants of the room turned to the door as the knob jiggled and swung open.

"What, you still here," she sneered.

"Oh, um Mr. Tanaka just-"

"Get out now or I'll have you thrown out," she snarled out.

"Okay, Okay I'll go get my stuff."

"No need it's all in the trash bag on the curb."

"Alright I guess I'll get out of your hair then. I'll see 'round Bankotsu."

She exited the office with a wave from Bankotsu. With her head held high she walked out the building and saw the trash bag full of her stuff. She went through it to make sure everything was in it. She sighed and grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She turned the key to start the car, it screeched and went silent. She repeated the process again and again until she heard a feminine chuckle. Her head tilted up as she looked out her window to see her boss floating on a feather.

"Tachibana, you have two hours to get that trash heap of my lot before I have it towed." She said with a laugh and flew off.

"Arg!" she screamed and pulled out her phone. "Come on girl pick up, please, please."

"Hello"

"Yes! Shiori thank you."

"Hey what's up, is everything alright?" Concern filled her voice as she sensed the stress in her friends tone.

Rin explained her situation to her close friend. She took a deep breath as she concluded her story. "So, can you come get me?"

"Yes of course Rin, and don't worry about your car I'll have Shippo get it for you."

"How is Shippo going to get my car?"

"You know how he is with his mad magic skills."

"Yeah alright I'll see you in a bit."

Rin sat in Shiori's kitchen face smooshed on its cool surface. She sighed watching her breath as it faded of the granite area.

"So Rin, what are you going to do from here?" It has been two months since Rin's departure from Onigumo Enterprise. She has been applying for every job in her field and was starting to lose all hope.

"Oh, I don't know. Shi-chan. I've applied everywhere and have nothing to show."

"Don't give up Hun, things will turn around right quick you'll see. Just don't give up hope." She turned and gave her friend a reassuring smile. The kitchen door opened to reveal a tall fox demon. His orange hair tied up in its usual cobalt ribbon.

"Hey ladies," Shippo greeted. "Why the long face Rin. Still can't get a job.

"Shippo!" Shiori gave her mate a warning glare. "Don't be mean. She's really down about the whole thing."

"Yeah I know but, if she's just going to be boring then she can just go home and sulk. Where did you apply anyway?" He turned to the sulking human with his curiosity.

"Everywhere."

"Even Hasegawa Inc.?"

Rin looked up at Shippo with a blank expression before bursting out with laughter. "Ha, ha, ha. You're joking right. Anti-human Incorporated. There's no way I'd get a job there. Besides they aren't hiring anymore."

"Ah, ah, that's not true Rin-chan. It looks like the king of frost just dispatched another one. It was dude this time to. Besides it's not him doing the hiring it's his father. If the Inu no Taisho left the people work to his sons it would just be the three of them running the joint."

"How do you even know this stuff?"

"I know a guy, who knows this guy, whose cousins friend's aunt's brother, works there."

"What?"

"Well you see-""

"Don't explain that again. Please don't. Anyways, even if I wanted to work there, there's no way I'd even be considered without recommendation."

"I can write you one."

"_Really,"_ her words laced with sarcasm.

"Yes really Rin_._" He said a bit peeved. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the youngest magic master in the world. I've completed every magic school known to humans and demons alike. At the age of twelve if I may add."

"Yes Shippo we know. So how exactly is that supposed to help me?"

"Well you see Rin, I am a dignitary among the demon world. I have what you would call a class A status." Rin and Shiori looked at each other and rolled their eyes then broke out laughing. "Laugh it up ladies. Seriously though, do you want me to write one or not."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay then, go online fill out the online application then print one out and fill out a solid copy. When you're done with that I'll give you the recommendation them we will fax it together."

"That's so much work."

"You want the job right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to seem desperate."

"Don't worry about it Rin I know what I'm doing. This time next week you'll be in the Inutaisho's office for an interview."


	2. Chapter 2

**This Time Next Week**

Steading her nerves she concentrated on the task at hand. She focused on the window behind the man questioning her. His amber orbs soft and gentle but at the same time they pierced into ones soul as if revealing to their owner ones true intentions. His very presence demanded respect from all who was in the same room as he. Chuckling softly he was amused by the human in his presence. He sensed confidence in the young woman. Just as well he could hear the nervousness in her heart beat and the shakiness in her breath. He found it quite entertaining as to how a creature can feel emotions so completely opposite of each other at the same time. Throughout the entire interview she sat there as if she was calm like the ocean all the while inside, she was a raging river. He chuckled again at his analogy, nearly burst out laughing as the woman across from him jumped slightly. Rising from behind his desk he walked around and sat on the corner end and looked Rin in the eye. Shifting her gaze to his she sharply inhaled. A clearing of the throat echoed in the room before the Inutaisho began his final questioning.

"Do you know, Ms. Tachibana, what it means to be an inu yokai's personal assistant? I assume by your background that you do." She nodded her head not taking her eyes from him. "It is a tiring job. Usually going to his or her life partner. However do to my eldest son's lack of interest in that particular field we have to keep replacing them. He's a tough nut to crack so I am warning you now if you do not think that you can fully commit to this than you can walk out my office now."

"With all due respect sir I can handle myself among demons. I have spent my entire life surrounded by them; so I am more than positive that I can keep up."

"Yes I see from your recommendation you seem to work very well with us. Do tell, how you have come to know the young kitsune."

"Oh um, Shippo and I grew up together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we knew each other since before daycare. We lived on the same street and when my parents passed away it was the Kenshin family that took me in. And after what happened to his family we always stuck together."

"Judging by the sound of your tone, it seems like the two of you had lots of fun together. Despite your loss."

"Yes we did, we were always in detention together, always playing pranks on everyone."

"Really like what?"

"Well, we once stole the Vice Principals underwear and put up on the flag pole. Then there was the time we rigged the school water fountain to pour out Kool-Aid."

"Very interesting tell me more."

Rin went on for what seemed like hours telling the stories of her childhood. "It was fun growing up. Other kids use to pay us to pull pranks on bullies and older siblings. Not only that the school had a fair each year and we were always asked to put on a show for people." The conversation was cut short when the Inu Taisho's phone rang.

"Give me a moment." The conversation lasted for a few seconds but sounded urgent. He hung up the phone with a sigh and grabbed a pen and a sticky note from his desk drawer. "Well Miss Tachibana," he began writing, "Rest up for the rest of the week. Because starting next week your life will be hell." He handed her the slip of paper and went to grab his bag.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. Starting on Monday the future of Hasegawa Inc. is in your hands. Be there by noon and no later. Punctuality is key."

She looked at the address as she was getting ready to go and turned to look at Inutaisho. "This is a residential address."

"Yes ma'am it is. This position is a twenty-four hour job. He must have access to you at all times." He smirked at the double meaning while Rin rolled her eyes at his perverted thoughts. "Hey now don't judge me, judging by your reaction you were having similar thoughts. You know what they say, great minds think alike. Anyway starting Monday you will be living at the Western Manor of the Hasegawa estate. Until then Miss Tachibana." He then left to take care other matters.

-/-

"Another one father; how many times do I have to tell you that this Sesshomaru does not need an assistant. I am perfectly capable of running this company on my own."

"No you're not Sesshomaru. That way of thinking is exactly why you need an assistant. In order for you to successfully run this company you need to know that it is a team effort and no one person human or demon can do so on his or her own. You are not only going to inherit this company but an entire nation of people will be under your rule. And a king alone cannot rule his people. It takes advisors, priests, and people of all races, creeds and _species_ to run a nation. It is too much for one body to take on. That is why until you can find someone on your own to aid you, whether it follows the guidelines of our ancestors and is your life mate or you hire someone of your own free will; I will provide you with an assistant until something is worked out."

Sesshomaru sighed while squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Fine whatever you wish father, but does it have to be a woman. And a human one at that."

"Now, now Sesshomaru, give this one a chance, I actually like this one. She's spunky. So be nice, she starts on Monday, don't scare her off like you did your house staff." Walking toward the exit Inutaisho felt confident in this new employee. That she may be able to do something to melt the ice around his eldest son's heart. He looked back at his brooding son and sighed as he turned the knob. "I will see you soon my son." With sigh he left as the only response from his son was a growl. He waved to the Jaken, Sesshomaru's only remaining servant as he returned to his car and left for home.

**-/-**

"Oh my gosh really, just like that, you got the job, congrats" Rin heard her friend congratulating her from her computer."

"Yep thanks. All that's left for me to do is pack all this stuff by Monday."

"Wait, why are you packing?"

"What Shippo didn't tell you? It's a live in job."

"Say what? Seriously? So, not only are you going to work for the world's hottest guy but you're going to live with him. Well that explains why that position is constantly being reopened; well, good luck, I'll be by tomorrow to help you pack."

"Kay thanks.

-/-

"Okay, how's this? Good evening Mr. Hasegawa." Rin practiced putting hand out to shake.

"That's fine Rin. Really, now if you don't' get some sleep you'll be late tomorrow. Those Hasegawa's are no joke punctuality is everything. Especially when it comes to Sesshomaru." Shippo told his eager friend.

"I know but, I don't' want to make myself look like a fool. I don't know if I should just shake hands, bow or both. And my greeting needs to be perfect. This is a guy who demands perfection, one screw up and I'm back to square one. Only it would worse cuz not only am I going to jobless but homeless too."

"Relax, Rin you're overreacting. You won't look like a fool. Knowing you, you'll probably make him look like a fool. Just keep calm and do what you do. Get your work done and don't let him walk all over you. Just like you do everywhere go. And as for the greeting thing. Just shake his hand this isn't Japan. If you want to do the bow do the bow, but if he doesn't require it don't worry about."

"Yeah Okay, I'm just really nervous."

"Rin the only thing you need to do is not show fear. Besides what are you afraid of. You've been putting demons in their place since our daycare days, you're the last person that needs to be scared. So get out there and show'em watcha got!"

"You're right Shippo, I never let anyone bring me down before so why start now!" She screamed getting pumped.

"Yeah. That a girl. Put your hand in, get over here Shiori. Ready all together."

"FIGHT-O OH!"


	3. Chapter 3

She stood staring. The doors overwhelming presence stopped her in her tracks. The time 11:25 she was there way before she needed to be. Her father, a hardworking man always told her. "If you're late your late; if you're on time, you're late; if you're early you're on time." The only thing she had was her luggage, everything else was either in storage or she left it at her other apartment seeing that she would no longer need it. It was Shiori's idea really. "Be positive Rin. Get rid of everything that you won't need. Don't even think of the possibility that you may need it again. Think forward." Rin sighed and shook her head of her past thoughts.

"Think forward." She raised her hand and pressed the doorbell. She giggled to herself as she realized it sounded like school bells. It reminded of her school days in Japan. Her giggling ceased when the doors began to open. In front of her stood a tall man. His hair flowed like silk along his back. His eyes as a cold amber piercing into her warm chocolate gaze. "Good morning Hasegawa-sama." She said with a deep bow. She decided after hours of rehearsing to stick to her roots. She may not be in Japan but that's where she was from and her boss has deep roots there as well.

"Tachibana, Rin, I take it. Very well then." He started his voice void of emotion. "Do not think simply because you are early that this Sesshomaru will take liking to you human."

"Excuse me?" Her brow raised. She looked up at him and tilted her head. She kept her emotions in check as she registered his comment.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he was I bit surprised at her control. "Is there a problem human?" He looks at her for a response and gets none. "Good. Is this all you brought with you?" He looked down to her luggage. Just a few small suitcases.

"Yes it is I decided to take the minimum."

"Good that would leave you with less to pack when you leave."

"Will I be going elsewhere sir?" She asked with a mock innocence. Slight agitation in her tone.

He arched his eyebrow at the young woman before turning to walk. "This job human, requires you to keep up with me and I like to keep a very brisk pace. If you start to fall behind you will be terminated. This job requires a high level of quality. If your work fails to be of the quality that I require you will be terminated. I require a being that can think for themselves, someone who can and will act accordingly if I can't be reached. Not only that; someone who can handle being under extreme amounts of pressure. This job isn't for the mediocre."

"You don't think I can keep up? I assure you that I can and will be able to adapt to any and every environment that I encounter."

"That's not very assuring coming from you human."

"Why?" She took a breath to control her anger. "Because I am human?"

"Of course, Human, your kind is weak and slow by nature. You can't possibly think that you have what it takes to keep up in this world."

"Rin."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Rin, Tachibana. Not, Human. With all due respect sir."

"What exactly does that have to do with me?"

"It is my given name and I would like to be called by it instead of human which is my species. Which sir I would like for you to stop insulting."

"I am not insulting your species simply stating its many flaws. For your kind is as I said weak."

"My kind isn't as weak as your kind is lead to believe."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, take the world you live in Mr. Hasegawa."

"What of it?"

"Was it not created by humans?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "This world of business that you have so "completely" dominated was started by humans. Not only that, the university and professors you received your degrees from were indeed human. Right Mr. Hasegawa? You demons had to adapt to the world that we humans innovated. And it took you long to do so as well. And there are many who have still failed to do so. Locked in prisons. Sealed and guarded by humans. You say that we are the weak ones but it is we who changed the structure of buildings. It was humans who built the air planes and boats. And it was and still is humans who create and created the technology you use to run your company today Mr. Hasegawa. So before you start putting me and my kind, as you so delicately put it, down. I suggest you take a step back and reevaluate the things in your life." She took a much needed breath and then added sheepishly. "With all due respect Mr. Hasegawa sir."

He looked at the human in front of him. Though his face didn't show it he was shocked. Never before has anyone demon or human, stood up to him. He smirked to himself. 'Interesting,' he thought. "Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me?" She sounded like a broken record.

"You will address me as Sesshomaru."

"What- I can't do that, that wouldn't be-"

"In this world, time and thought is everything. The amount of time spent on making sure you are using the proper honorifics is time spent talking about something unimportant. As well as space being used up in your brain. Space that can be put toward thinking about whatever project that you will be working on. Come this way I will show you where you will be staying."

'Say what? Was he testing me or something?' She decided to keep her questions to herself and focus on the task at hand. Keep in tow with her boss.

They approached a large double staircase. Sesshomaru paused in his footsteps. Rin captivated by the sites in the manor that she would now reside, failed to notice the changes and smacked into something hard and fell to the hard marble floor. "Heh, heh, sorry." She rubbed her butt as she got up from the floor sheepishly.

He ignored her little mishap and called for his servant. "Jaken."

"Y-yes milord." The little imp scurried over to his master.

"Go and retrieve Miss. Tachibana's things from the main lobby."

"Yes milord."

He proceeded up the stairs. Rin followed quickly, careful not to repeat her previous blunder. They came to another set of double doors at the top where the staircase meets. The doors opened to reveal another long hallway. At the end of this was another set of doors and then it separated into two other hallways one going left the other right. The door was another French door that had the Hasegawa emblem on it.

"This room." He came to a stop, "belongs to me. You are not to enter unless permitted to do so by myself and none other, so don't get any ideas."

"Ew." Rin flat out said.

"Pardon me?" His eyes turned to Rin filled with curiosity from her statement.

"No offense, Mr. Chick magnet but, I don't roll like that. We just met, I'm not desperate, and at this current moment I really don't like you." She said. Her previous nervousness had started to settle and Rin was back to her no nonsense self. Sure this guy was her boss, but she had morals and she planned to stick with them.

"I see." He smirked his usual smirk. This girl had only been in his home for a few minutes and she has already peaked his interests.

"Do I amuse you Mr. Hasegawa?

"It seems so Rin. And it's Sesshomaru." He corrected and led her down the right corridor.

"This will be your room. It's yours to do with as you please." The door they approached was white the design was Half a sakura tree on the end of the doors with sakura branches filled with blossoms reaching out to where the two doors meet. He opened the doors to reveal a rather large room.

'Wow! This is three times the size of my apartment.' Rin thought as she marveled at the size. Her marvel ceased as she took in the actual room. Sesshomaru watched her reaction and sensed the change of her body language.

"Do you not like it?"

"Well, it's very…Pink." She looked around to see that everything that could possibly be the offending color was. The dressers, the curtains, the bed, the sheets, the walls. Everything was pink. "What happened did a pinkacorn explode in here or something?"

"I take it you don't like pink."

"Hate it." She sighed. "I don't really have to stay in this room tonight, do I?

"It's still early, I can have things rearranged for you by the end of the day. Until then," he led her out of the room. "You can look around, get to know where everything is. You can start at the other end of this hall. There are two doors like this except both have my family's crest on them. The larger door is my home office, in it lies two desks. The larger one being my own of course; your desk is the smaller next to it. The other room next to it will be your own personal office."

"Is there a reason why I need two desks?"

"There will be projects that you and I would need to work on together, if you are here that long, and it will be tedious to have to go back and forth between the two rooms." He looked at the now glaring girl. "Is there something wrong?"

"I will be here that long. And a lot longer afterward."

"A human life only lasts for so long."

Rin huffed and walked away with a pouting face. 'I'll show him.' As she approached the stairs she peaked back to see if she was being followed. "Well it looks like it's time to get lost." She said starting her expedition through the enormous mansion.

-/-

Thanks everyone for reading so far. Chapter four is coming up; please tell me what you think so far. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone sorry it took so long to update, all I'm going to say life happened. So here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. R&amp;R

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Rin sighed. 'Keep calm and work on.' She looked at the poster she hung in her office reciting it in her head. It was a red poster with white letters with a picture in black of someone working at a desk. He was testing her. Trying to swamp her with tons of work. 'He wants me to quit, well I'm about to burst his bubble'

"Rin, get in here."

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said standing in the door.

"I am over here." She rolled her eyes and crossed the room.

"Yes Sesshomaru, what do you need?"

"I need the Robinsons file."

"You mean the files in my office."

"Obviously."

"Wouldn't have been easier for you to tell me what you need? You know, before you call me into your office?"

"We cannot always take the easy way out Rin. If you have a problem with my methods you can just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I can just leave." She walked back to her office with a scowl. She grumbled while skimming through the files. "This is ridiculous. All he has to do is say Rin bring me the file, but, nooo, he has to make me go all the way around the world first." Finally coming upon the file she turned to go back when she spotted something on the table next to her desk. Her face lit up.

"Rin, hurry up."

Grinning ear to ear, "It's on its way."

He was about to respond when he heard a ringing coming from beside him. He turned his chair to see the fax machine going. He glared at the offending object. The files came through quick and easy. 'Clever girl; not clever enough though.' "Good, now bring me a folder to put these extra files in. And when I'm done make sure to stamp which one's the original and which one's the copy."

"Damn it all." She was just about settled back into her work load at her desk when.

"Rin come in here."

"Yes" she stood in the door.

"I am at my desk not in the doorway."

Rin dragged her feet over to his desk. She sighed. "Okay, what's up?"

"Tomorrow we will be working at the office. You will be introduced to the staff. Be prepared for the worst."

-/-

Whispers were heard throughout the building as the two made their way through. The subject of the conversations was not the tall silver haired demon. But, the young brunette walking closely behind him.

"Who is _that_? A voice sneered.

"That's the new P.A. I think."

"What, there's no way."

"Yes way. I heard she's been working with him for over a month now; so she must be doing something right."

"Three months to be exact."

"Three, that's the longest anyone has ever held that position."

"What that ugly little thing. Something's up."

"And she's human to. Something's definitely not right."

Walking through the halls Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She instead focused on remembering faces and matching them to the names on the tags they wore on their suits. They approached the office. Stopping in front of his office Sesshomaru called everyone to attention.

"Listen because I am only saying this once." Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around him. Those that were on other floors listened and watched from the TV's. "This here is my P.A. Rin Tachibana. You will address her as Ms. Tachibana. I expect you to show her the same respect that you show me. Do I make myself clear?" A cluster of yeses could be heard around the office. "Good, Rin introduce yourself."

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Heh- heh right. Um hi." Rin chuckled nervously and waved to her colleagues. She wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like this. "So, um, heh." She rubbed the back of her head and glanced at her boss for help. He glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders. He sighed.

"Let's go." He said and dragged the girl into his office. The door slammed. In his office he tossed her on the leather couch. "What the hell was that?"

He growled.

"What do mean?" She asked sheepishly. "Ok so what I'm a bit nervous."

"So you are telling me you can tell me off on your first day with no problem. But you can't introduce yourself to a few people."

"A few, there's like a million people out there." His eyes narrow, he sighed and dropped the argument.

"Fine, go around and learn the buildings. You have approximately three hours to do so. Keep your phone on, there may or may not be a meeting with a client. This client isn't known for their punctuality."

"I see- well I guess I'll see you later."

"Hn."

'Typical' she rolled her eyes at his answer as she walked out the door.

-/-

These past few months Rin has been able to study her employer. She learned his habits. Her abilities to assess a person and/or a situation before taking offence, most likely stems from her years in foster homes. She always had to be cautious. Had to be able to read people, know their true intentions. Always had to be a few steps ahead.

Consumed in her thoughts as she explored her new surroundings she didn't see the wall there. She notice only when she felt herself hit the floor and a mild throbbing on her face. A few snickers brought her back to reality.

"Is this really the best the Hasegawa family can do?"

"I know right, they must be desperate."

"No they probably hired her because she's an airhead."

Ignoring the comments she went to stand up only to not realize she was too close to the wall and bumped her head and once again fell back. She growled at herself. 'No way. Did I just growl? Oh Kami I'm turning into him.' She panicked to herself.

All the while some employees continued to laugh, snicker and gossip. "They definitely hired an airhead." More burst out laughing.

Rin grumbled. 'Some first day this turned out to be."

"Leave her alone will ya." A man's voice came from down the corridor. "Maybe you guys didn't understand, the boss is serious about her. In other words she has the power to fire you." They covered their snickers and left the two humans.

"Thanks." Rin said as she accepted the hand that reached for her.

"Don't mind them they give everyone a hard time."

"I can tell, and you are?" She looked at the stranger who shooed away the trouble makers.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness my lady. My name is Miroku Yamada, I work in –." His sentence was broken do to a fist meeting his face.

"Seriously," she turned and began to walk away. "What is with this place; it's full of bullies and perverts."

"Ms. Tachibana, please wait." Rin stopped and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow in Sesshomaru fashion. "My apologies, my hand is cursed. Whenever I see a beautiful lady such as yourself- gah!" His hand was caught up by Rin. "Ah Ms. Tachibana, forgive me please. Let go please you're going to break it."

"And I should care because?" She tightened her grip with a grin.

"I am very, very sorry it won't happen again." With a sigh she released him noting to be wary of the man before her.

"So, Miroku is it. He nodded cradling his hand. "Can you do me a quick favor?" He looked at her with another nod signaling her to continue. "Can you direct me back to Sesshomaru's office I'm I bit lost."

Miroku lit up. "Certainly Ms. Tachibana. I would more than happy to help you. Come this way please."

"Stop" she held up her hand in protest as he approached her. "Don't touch. Stay in front and keep your hands at your side where I can see them."

"Yes ma'am, this way."

-/-

"And here we are. Just take the elevator up from here and I believe you know the rest."

"Yes, thank you. Carry on now and try to keep your hands to yourself." She twisted his wandering hand.

She got into the glass elevator and looked down as she went up. Thirty floors later she slightly stumbled out and made her way to her boss's office. She opened the office door and walked in squeezing the bridge of her nose. Her boss glanced up at her. Assessing her he shook his head.

"Let me guess, you looked down the whole way up."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Come. Sit." He got up from behind his desk and led her to the couch. "Here," he handed Rin a bottle of water. He stopped and held the water inches from her grasp. "Sip it don't guzzle it." He warned, "I do not want to have to smell vomit for the rest of the day."

She sipped slowly and put her head in one hand massaging her forehead. "I am never going to do that again."

"Don't lie to yourself Rin."

"Wha- ow" She whipped her head up to respond. "Whoa." She held her head. And cursed herself as she felt a warm liquid drop from her face. She squeezed her nose tilted her head back.

"Tilt your head forward not back." Sesshomaru grabbed a cloth and held to her nose.

"Why?"

"Do you want blood to run into mouth?" The blood seeped through the cloth and onto the tip of Sesshomaru's fingers. He looked intently at his fingers.

"What are you," Rin watched him as he licked the blood off his fingers. "So," he glanced at her. "Since you tasted human blood does that mean I have to put you down?" She laughed when he growled at her and flicked her forehead. "What was that for?" She said with a fake pout. "Are we still having that meeting?" She asked changing the subject.

"No. The client canceled last minute." Finally after a few minutes her nosebleed ended. Rin moved to get up. "Lay back down."

"But it stopped."

"Just let your head settle for a while. The work will still be there when get up." She opened her mouth to protest but she conceded with the stern look in his eyes.

"Fine whatever." She huffed and laid back.

-/-

That's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be coming soon I promise. Thanks again and please R&amp;R.


	5. Chapter 5

Konbanwa Minna, gomena for taking so long to update. Classes started back and everything just got all mixed up. Here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy. I already started chapter six so it should be arriving shortly. Arigatogazaimasu for your patients. And thank you all for your reviews I hope to see more.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

She stretched out her arms leaning back in her office chair. Stifling a yawn she twirled around giggling at her slight dizziness as the chair settled. Glancing at the clock she put on a serious face. They were finally closing up on a big project. Rin had to admit she was enjoying her new job. It has been almost a year now and she was starting to wonder what the big fuss was all about. Her boss wasn't that hard to live with. She glanced over at him from her desk surprised to find him staring at her. She waved over at him. He smirked at her. Shocked she rubbed her eyes. 'I must be seeing things.'

"Rin"

"Ah yes."

"You should get some rest."

"No thanks I'm alright." Her eyes drooped as she yawned and stretched once more. She began rubbing her eyes. "We only have a few more things to finish; besides after we're done here we get a few days' rest."

"That last part being true you still need your sleep."

"Sesshomaru I am pretty sure I know my own body, and I am sure I can go for a few more hours."

"Well Miss Rin I may not know your body as well as you but, I can tell just by looking at you that you clearly need sleep. Now go." He said gesturing to the futon in the corner. Rin opened her mouth to protest` but was cut off by his glare. "Don't argue with me on this Rin"

She trudged over to the futon. With a pout she plopped on it, arms folded. "Didn't you say if I can't keep up that I would be let go?"

"Yes I did say that. More importantly, I said that if your quality of work is below my expectations you would be "let go," as you put it."

"So what you're saying is,"

"I am saying, that if your body is tired you cannot expect to do the work to the best of your abilities."

"I can't believe you're giving me a pep talk to go to sleep."

"Neither can I, however, you are a strange one.

"Yeah," she said between yawns. "I can be a bit strange sometimes."

"Indeed." He smiled to himself as he caught the pillow that was hurled at his head. "Go to sleep Rin." He threw the pillow back.

"Fine." She said between yawns. Finally laying her head down. One eyelid drooped and then the other fighting sleep to the last yawn. Nigh, nigh Sessh." Her words faded to slumber.

Taking a breath Sesshomaru went back to work. Typing away he could not help but glance at the human girl sleeping away on his futon, mumbling in her sleep.

-/-

"Done." Sesshomaru said to himself. He leaned back in his office chair. The clock read 3:58 a.m. He allowed weariness to take hold of his body. Resting his head back he let loose a relaxing breath. Slowly his lids dropped. His brows furrowed from lack of comfort. His eyes snapped open. The light was too bright and his chair to bumpy. He looked around the room, his gaze landed on the occupied futon. It called to him; tempted him. Too tired to make the trek to his room he came to his decision. 'I should be up before her," he thought to himself. He stood from his chair and drug himself to the futon, stripped down to his boxers, and slid himself between the sheets. Lulled to sleep by the warmth of sheets and the body next to him.

-/-

The sun rose and Rin began to stir. The blanket that surrounded her tightened. She snuggled closer to the warmth and rested her head on the firm pillow. 'Wait,' realization dawned on her. 'Blankets don't tighten themselves; and my pillow was definitely soft when I went to bed last night.' She wiggled around only to be held tighter. Trying once again to get free she wiggled some more. The Response this time was a deep growl.

"Be still," was mumbled from the strange blanket. Sesshomaru was tired and did not feel like being disturbed. That plus Rin was really warm.

"Sesshomaru, let me go."

Her face became red as a pepper. Trying to release herself from her confines she wiggled herself some more. "Rin." A weary voice spoke. "Stop moving before things get rather hot." Her eyes knitted in confusion until she realized where her legs rested. Her cheeks deepened in color. She pushed his arm. "No" he pulled her tighter to him. "I'm still sleeping." He slightly opened his sleepy eyes.

'So cute' she said in her head.

"Go back sleep." Sesshomaru stumbled over his words in his half sleep state.

'Way too cute.' She gave in and cuddled up close to him. She closed her eyes with a subtle yawn. "Um Sesshomaru."

"What,"

"I need to go pee." Grumbling something incoherent he released her from his grasp.

"Hurry up."

'He doesn't really expect me to come back; does he?' She made her way toward the door as quietly as possible.

"Rin, where are you going?" She turned to see him still laying with his eyes closed.

"To the bathroom, why?"

"The bathroom is in the other direction."

"Why does it matter which bathroom I use."

"This Sesshomaru is too tired to argue."

"Yeah but he's awake enough to know which direction I'm going in, right?" she mumbled under her breath. His response, his infamous growl.

Finished with her business she left the bathroom tiptoeing her way past her boss.

"Rin," she turned to see him trying to keep his eyes open. His hand beckoning her to return to him. "Come."

"Do I have to," she whined.

"You're still tired so you should sleep." She was ready to continue her protest but his tired state got her. Plus he was right. She was still pretty tired.

-/-

Up again Rin stared at the wall she was facing. She sighed 'so he likes to cling in his sleep.' She managed to sit up and glanced at her boss. 'Aw, so peaceful. Too bad he can't stay that way.' She looked at the clock as it turned. "Noon on the dot." She whispered to herself. A rumble filled the room, her hand instinctively flew to her stomach. "Wait," she looked down at stomach. "That's…not…me." She heard it again and turned to Sesshomaru who began to stir. "heh, heh," she giggled.

"mm-mg," he mumbled.

"Hungry?" she asked softly while stifling another laugh.

"Hn." He sat up slowly hair tousled. His eyes half opened he ran his hand through his bangs.

"Sleep well?"

"Hn," he turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"You sleep badly."

"Is that so?"

"Hn."

"Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Brunch."

"Excuse me?"

"It is past noon"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Politically correct. What do you want for brunch?"

"Anything it doesn't matter." He stood from the futon and made his way to his room.

-/-

Rin rummaged through the kitchen looking for something. Anything besides eggs and fish. "You've got to be kidding me," she said coming to the conclusion that she would find nothing else of substance.

"Is there something wrong Rin."

"Since I've been here I've had nothing but fish. Doesn't Jaken have anything else to do in his spare time beside fish?"

"Fish is the only thing he can cook, that comes out edible."

"Well I guess there's nothing left to do but to go shopping then. Want to come with?" She asked staring at him.

"No."

"Okay then suite yourself, don't get upset if I don't get anything you want." She said continuing to stare.

"What?" he was starting to get somewhat annoyed.

"Don't you ever dress, I don't know, casual?"

"This is casual."

"Really, khaki's and a button down shirt. You call that casual. You're at home for crying out loud, put on some sweats or something. Or at least take off the belt. Breathe a little," she chastised as she went to prepare for her grocery shopping. Leaving the demon with his thoughts on her commentary on his attire.

"Casual huh." He then went back to his room.

-/-

Rin sighed and stretched as she stood at the top of the front steps, taking in the sights. She was about to walk down when she heard a familiar voice. She turned to look, a grin starting to form on her face.

"I see you've taken my advice." Sesshomaru had on some black jeans a plain white t and black jeans hooded drawstring vest and his hair tied in a ponytail.

"This pleases you?" She blushed slightly as she realized he was staring at her.

"What?"

"So, you really are female."

"What. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am referring to your attire."

"What of it?"

"This is the first time I've seen you dress so, feminine."

"What I dress feminine every day."

"I am talking outside of work. Usually when you're home or going out in the street you wear baggy clothes and it's obvious that you shop in the men's section. But today, although the graphics aren't too surprising." He looked at her again before starting down the stairs. Rin was wearing a pair of jeans and Marvel vs. DC tank top. "And I see you have the underwear to match."

"You can see it." Rin looked herself over to see what was showing only to not find it.

"No."

"So how do you know?"

"You just told me." She blushed and glared at him. "It's a nice change."

"Yeah well, you don't look to bad yourself."

"I'll drive."

"Changed your mind?" There was no answer as they made their way towards the car. She thanked him as he opened the door for her. She reached over and pushed open the driver side door for him.

"Where to?"

"Well since where driving we can go to B.J's."

"You were going to walk?"

"Yeah the bus takes you straight to the mall."

"The bus doesn't come up here."

"There's a stop at the bottom of the street."

"I see." They took off with that note heading toward the highway.

-/-

The car ride was filled with on and off conversation. Most talking done by Rin until a sound interrupted her thought process. The car went silent, Rin of embarrassment and Sesshomaru to listen for a repeat. After the fifth rumble and Rin's face turning many shades of red as she looked down to avoid eye contact.

The car came to a stop Rin looked up. "Huh." She looked around to find them in an IHOP parking lot. "This isn't B.J's" she stated as Sesshomaru began to get out.

"I don't know about you, but I am quite famished."

"Man, and I was looking forward to cooking."

"You can stay in the car if you want, but I'm in the mood for some hot cakes."

"Ah, wa- wait for me." Rin rushed out the car and ran under his arm as he held the door.

They sat on the waiting bench seeing as the line wasn't long. Their presence not going unnoticed. Getting bored and trying ignore the whispers and stares Rin took out a note book from her bag and started a game of tic tac toe. The pen being switched back and forth as they crossed and blocked each."

"Um, excuse me" the intense game being put on hold. The waitress interrupting the intensity of it all. "I hope I am not interrupting but."

"Oh sorry." Rin replied with her hand behind her head.

"Right this way."

"Thank you."

They ordered the endless pancakes and somewhere down the line it turned from being a normal brunch to an all-out eating contest. It wasn't really fast passed just who can eat the most. It started on the second plate. No words were exchanged they just began glancing at each other as they took bites. They coming to a finish when Sesshomaru looked her dead in the face and ordered another plate full. He chopped the cakes and allowed the syrup to slowly drain onto the hot tower. Not once releasing his gaze he took a bite as Rin finished her first.

They ordered round after round it seemed as if neither one was going to let up. Until finally it came to Rin's fifth plate of pancakes. She was eating it when her stomach rumbled. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Where do you put it," the demon asked as he sat back allowing his food to digest while Rin ordered another round. He shook his head while Rin just smirked as she realized he conceded. "Can I get the check please?" The waitress smiled happy that they were finally finished.

Back in the car Rin stretched and yawned finally full from her meal. "I'm paying next time." She stated as she started to stretch again. She stopped when she felt a clawed hand pat her stomach. Sesshomaru lifted it to reveal her abdomen. She blushed as his hand raked across her bare skin before lightly poking it then giving it a squeeze.

"You eat more than my brother." He stated before driving off. Rin pulled down her shirt unable to control her blush.

-/-

Walking through B.J's was quite an experience. People resisting the urge to snap a pic of the young business man knowing of the connections he held could sure enough destroy them. It was quite a shock seeing him shop for groceries and with a young woman at that; that made for great conversations.

The two ignored the speculation as they started up the first aisle. Rin leading, Sesshomaru pushing the cart. "Today Sesshomaru, I'm gonna teach you how to shop."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to do that already."

"Judging by what I've seen or haven't seen in your cupboards I think you're fooling yourself." She laughed his response was a defeated growl. "You start at the first aisle and work your way around to the cash register."

"I did not know that electronics counted as groceries."

"There not but, that doesn't mean we can't browse. Besides it's the first section and you never know when you're going to get bored."

They skimmed through aisles Rin tossing things in Sesshomaru just a spectator. "Do we really need all these snacks?"

"Of course, that's rule number two. Always make sure that there are foods that don't need to be heated, you never know if there's going to be a black out."

"I have a generator."

"What if there's a snow storm?"

"Okay you have a point." At this point he decided that he was no longer going to argue with Rin logic.

"Exactly and B.J's is the best place to go. They have everything in bulk so they last longer." Said as she placed a box of Oreo's in the cart."

"If that's the case then we should get double of everything with the way you eat." Rin blushed and unconsciously put her hands to her stomach as she recalled the events at IHOP. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the look of amusement the flashed through her boss's eyes.

The rest of the evening was uneventful save for the occasional moment when Rin couldn't reach something. Sesshomaru seemingly going out of his way to come up behind her to aid. Always managing to press against her, Rin trying to ignore the thoughts that where going through her head at those moments. "Okay, okay I get it." She said after the umpteenth time. This time he reached for the item before she even tried. "Quit showing off you're super tall and strong and stuff. I wasn't even going to get those." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

He wasn't going to admit it but, she amused him and he enjoyed watching her squirm, and blush. And watching her get angry was the icing on the cake as he aggravated the young woman. He maybe, just maybe starting to enjoy her company.

They came to the cashier. Rin showed her membership card and the cashier rang them up. Sesshomaru once again beating her to the bill. "I thought I said I was going to pay."

"You did. I never said I was going to let you." He countered pushing the cart of goodies to the car.

-/-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" They returned home to a crying toad. Blubbering about how he was gone for so long and he was worried all the other things loyal servants worry about when their masters disappear.

"Be silent and start bringing the things in from the car." Jaken looked from his master and then to the loaded vehicle. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground as he saw pile of groceries. He was pulled out of his trance by a feminine voice.

"Don't worry Jaken, we'll help, we have frozen." She stated as she carried a large box from the car. Hoisting on one shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

"That's not heavy," Sesshomaru commented.

"No." She slipped inside the manor with ease and was making her way back to the car to help carry more stuff.

Bringing in the last item Rin sighed satisfied in her accomplishment. "You seem in a good mood. Sesshomaru stated as he began to put the items in their proper places.

"Today's a good day. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose."

"What something was off to you?"

"Just, different than I am used too."

"Well, get used to it 'cause this Rin is not going anywhere anytime soon."

"So it would seem."

-/-

Thank you all again and please read and rate.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everypony, it has been awhile. Here's chapter six. I hope to have chapter 7 on the fourth so keep a look out for that. Thank you for reading. Also after the fourth there will be more fluff and a certain inu may have a break through on life.

-/-

He tried to ignore her but it was becoming impossible. She was sitting in his office, her head on his desk. It was fine until she started sighing. He tried to drown her out with the sound of his typing but, that didn't work. He tried moving his computer to block her face but he soon learned that it wasn't blocking the sound. She sighed for the hundredth time and finally got his attention.

"Rin. Is there something that this Sesshomaru may do for you?"

"Give me something to do. I'm bored."

"I already gave you the work that needed to be done."

"I finished that already. Filing isn't that hard. It's extremely boring but not hard."

"I told you can have the rest of the day when you finished."

"I still would have nothing to do." She grumbled. "Isn't this a bad sign or something? A multi-billion dollar company with nothing to be done."

"I assure you Rin, everything is running smoothly as it should be. We just got finished doing a big project, so things are going to be rather slow for a while. Especially since this is the middle of summer and people are taking time off."

"I guess," she somehow made her way behind his desk to see what it was he was typing. She saw that he was doing numbers and mentally thanked him for not pushing such a tedious task on her. She sighed again resting her arm on his shoulder and laying her chin on her arm. She watched him carefully as he did the sheets. "Uh-uh. Go back a couple." She told him as she referenced the spreadsheet to the hard copy. She pointed out a few mistakes. "Right there, there and there. That's why they aren't adding up."

"You did all that in your head?"

"Yeah, and it looks to me like you are just as bored as I am if you are making simple mistakes like that."

"Not necessarily, I think it is more along the lines of a distraction do to a certain human."

"No, it's because you're bored. Come on play with me."

"I don't think you are ready for my type of entertainment."

Rin squeaked when she felt his mokomoko tickle her leg. She playfully smacked his shoulder, "pervert." She sighed, "But, seriously though I'm bored."

"I am aware of that, however I wish to get this work done today." He nudged her slightly so she would fall onto the couch where she went silent for a while. All that could be heard was the sound of his typing. A silence that he thought he was used to but for some reason he was finding it irritating. He let out an irritated growl.

"What?"

"You're too quiet."

"Well sorry, geez. First I'm a distraction now I'm not distracting enough."

"It appears your noise has grown on me."

It grew quiet again for a while before Rin started humming. Her humming turned to singing until she got bored of that. She grew quiet again and then she started making a popping sound. It started off as a constant and then slowed to a pop every three seconds of so. "Pop…Pop. Pop." It grew quiet. "POP!"

"Rin, seriously,"

"What, you said I was to quiet."

"That being said. That popping is too much."

"Whatever. So you prefer I sing then?"

"Anything, but the popping."

"Okay then." She went through the song book in her head until figured out what song. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends, people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing forever just because, this is the song that never ends…" Rin continued singing until it until a growl emitted throughout the office. She was laughing through the clawed hand that silenced her merry making. She laughed and rolled on the floor after he releases her. "Go- gomen, gomen. I couldn't resist."

"Fine since you are craving for something to do I will find you something to do." He went to his desk and sifted through his things. He smirked to himself as he watched her cringe thinking he was going to give her the spreadsheets to finish. "Here it is," He pulled out a binder and handed it to her. "You can work on this."

She took the binder and read it. "The Fourth of July Family Picnic."

"We have done one every year since the American branch opened up. It is part of my father's plan to draw people to the company. You know show them how well we can integrate being a foreign company. It was set on me to do this year, there's not much left to do with it. Just make some calls and the venue is already setup."

"This a joke, right?"

"What's wrong with it?" He watched her as she looked through the binder.

"I know you don't care much for holidays and such but, I never thought you would do anything so half assed." He arched an eyebrow with question. "No offense but, this is, well."

"If you feel like you can do better then go for it."

"So I can do whatever I want with it?"

"That's fine with me."

"So I can change the venue to, because a roof top Barbeque especially in the building you work in is cheap."

"If you wish to rent a private place then good luck with that."

"What's so hard about that?"

"Take your project and go. I need to finish this today."

"Fine, whatever." She got up and left to plan for the upcoming event.

-/-

Rin was frustrated. Nobody was willing to help with the plans for the fourth. "Really, come on no one's going to help?" She said to herself as she picked up the blank committee signup sheet. She heard some snickering behind the cubicles and decided to just drop the subject. "All right then fine if that's the way you want it, don't complain if you don't like what you get." She left the building and got on the phone. "Hey Shippo, you got time to help out your best friend."

"Always, what's up?"

"I have this project for the fourth of July."

"Say no more. I'll take care of entertainment and food."

"Thanks, we'll meet up this weekend and then a couple more times after that."

"All right then I'll get right on it."

"Yes! Thank you so much."

"No problem."

-/-

"I promise you sir, everything will be just as it was when we leave there or better. I put that on my job." Rin said to the man on the other side of the phone. "Yes sir. Yes I give you my word." She said for about the hundredth time. "Okay thank you, yes, thank you so much." She let out a sigh as she fell back on her bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"For the past few days I've been on the phone for hours trying to rent out a park to host the picnic. What on earth happened to make everyone decline just by the mere mention of name Hasegawa? Not even all I was able was to get out was Ha and they hung up on me." She got up and went to get on her shoes and grab a light sweater as Sesshomaru explained.

"The employees have a bad rep when it comes to parties. Usually things are left unsettled. People have a history of getting drunk and doing stupid things."

"I see," she said as she was heading for the door.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"Judging by phone calls and what you just told me, I am going to need some serious security, which means I have some sucking up."

"I can't see you doing that. To who?"

"The head of the Hyakki Mori Clan."

"The bat demon security company?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Isn't Shippo's wife his granddaughter?"

"Yes but, he's as bigger human hater than you, and half demons besides Shiori. Forget it."

"Didn't he have a change of heart after that near death experience?"

"Wha- oh yeah that. He had a heart attack and that's when he decided to accept his son's love for Shizu and Shiori. But, he's always had it out for Shippo and me since like… forever." He looked at her as he picked up some resentment in her voice. "You're going to make me explain aren't you?" He just stared. "Shiori and I are cousins. Like blood cousins. Her mother and my father were siblings. After Taigokumaru had his heart attack is when Shippo's parents who had taken me in had passed. Sure he was starting to change but his heart only grew by like half. Shiori and Shizu were it. He would have taken Shippo but I was out of the question. Shippo refused and we ended up in foster care. And before and after all those things Taigo was like our main target for pranks. And we still have that hate/love thing going today."

"Don't you mean love hate?"

"No, no hate comes first. So yeah, and since bats are nocturnal, well you get it by now."

"I suppose. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Aw, will Sesshy miss me if I'm gone."

"Just go."

"Ja ne." She laughed as she went out the door.

She hopped in the car and took off down the road. She drove about two hours through the city and was coming in to more of a countryside. She drove past some farms and houses and parked her car by a hiking trail. She made her way up the trail ignoring the sorry attempts to keep her at bay. "You guys are not scary." She found her way to a building that looked like it was made out of cave, mainly because it was, and walked in. Bat demons were spread out playing cards, wrestling, doing other forms of gambling. Many simply ignored her. Those who knew who she was and liked her acknowledged her and those that were new stared some in shock at this human's confidence others seeming somewhat offended. She made her way to the "Captains" quarters. "Oi Ojii- san."

"Girl, how many times do I have to tell you I am not your grandfather?"

"Yeah I know, but you're the oldest living relative I got. Even if it is by marriage."

"What do you want?" The old bat offered her some of his meal. Not being one to turn down free food she took it.

"Thanks. I forgot to eat dinner."

"Out with it."

"Okay, okay. I need your patronage."

"For what?"

"It pays well."

"Just tell me and stop beating around the bush before I flat out decline."

"I have an event coming up and I need the best security there is and that is you."

"All right just give me the date and time and I'll be there."

"I promise that we- wait. Did you just agree to it?"

"Work is work, besides I heard you're working for that Hasegawa fella. I know you're good for it. That plus we've been a little short on work."

"So. No strange agreements, no life debts. You're going to take it just like that?"

"When is it for?" He asked ignoring her paranoia.

"The Fourth. I'll send you the times and such."

"And the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you and Shippo are planning this. I am sure that you have something planned."

"Just a cleanup."

"Such as."

"Well, this is the plan." She explained to him what she was planning for that evening.

"Them rich folk don't know what they've gotten themselves into when they hired you." He shook his head as he went to address his clan mates on the upcoming job."

"I'll see you soon Ojii- san." She waved as she left the compound. "They won't know what hit them."

-/-

Thanks for reading. Send some review my way and let me know what you think. Thank you again and keep a look out for the fourth.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Fourth of July everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your cookouts and fireworks. I know this late, it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Thank you all for your patients. Please Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

-/-

"This is ridiculous."

"Are you serious?" Employees started to complain as they were stopped on their way into the picnic.

"What is the meaning of this?" Another employee stopped Rin as she was checking on things. "Is this a joke, a bag check?"

"And what's with this no alcohol policy?"

"Well I made some decisions based off some past events."

"Past events, you haven't been here long enough to make such decisions."

"May be you are not aware of this but Hasegawa Inc. has a bad reputation when it comes to parties. The main complaints was alcohol so I removed it. Besides this is a family event. Last thing we need is to have a bunch drunks around kids."

"Hey if I want to get drunk around my kids then that's my decision."

"That may be, but it's not all about you. Besides you don't have to be here. There are plenty of people who can have a good time sober."

"Whatever, this party better not be a bummer."

"It won't be I promise." With that being said the man gathered up his kids and went to find a nice spot to view the fireworks later.

"Hey," an aggravated voice approached Rin. "You can't just decide all by yourself how things are running. Just because you're the P.A. doesn't mean you can do whatever it is that you want. You didn't even bother to ask any of us what we wanted. This is supposed to be a company picnic." A woman about Rin's age stated loudly in an attempt to make a scene. Rin recognized this woman as Janice Rockley. She's pretty much the ring leader when comes to the anti Rin committee. Since day one she has been on Rin's case about pretty much every little thing, and here she is again about to start trouble. "And what's with all these policies. You didn't tell anyone anything about these things. Dress code, no alcohol, and what's this about watch your mouth. This is a picnic not a school."

Rin looked at her calmly. And addressed her. "First of all you need back out of my face. Secondly if you weren't so busy running an anarchy against me you and everyone else would have had a say. You know instead of snickering behind the cubicles and wrecking my suggestion boxes. And thirdly if you had read my emails you would have known about the policies beforehand. You already heard me explain about the alcohol, as for the last two. This is, again, a family event which means people need to be mindful about what they are wearing and saying. People don't want their kids seeing and hearing things that don't need be seen and/or heard. I mean come on I like a good joke as much as the next guy but I'd hate be the reason some kid gets a slap in the face because he repeats what he or she's heard. Also I can't stand seeing males, especially grown men walking around with their pants hanging off, especially when they're wearing a belt. Oh, sorry I went on a rant. I'm just being mindful of others it's just how I was raised."

"Who do think you are?"

"Rin Tachibana, and you are?"

"Why you little." Before she could get a swing out Janice was kicked out by security with Rin waving to her happily.

"Bye, Bye. I hope you have a great Fourth of July."

After settling the complaints Rin did her rounds making sure that things were running as smoothly as they could. She watched Shippo put on his magic show. She smiled as she watched the children's amazement. They smiled and laughed at the goofy faces his magical items had.

"Why does your cow have a silly look on her face?" A little girl asked.

"It's not a cow it's horse." He answered with a huff. "And the face is my signature. Like a business card, it's so people know my magic when they see it." Rin listened in and had to keep herself from laughing. He's been telling people that for years now but the truth was he just never could change the face. She and Shiori wanted to tell him that he just may be cross eyed but they didn't have the heart to tell him that that's what his eyes looked like when he transformed but he always found a way to avoid it so it's a possibility he already knows so they just leave him be. She was brought out of her thoughts by Shippo arguing with the child and adults laughing at his childishness.

"It's a cow."

"A horse."

"Cow, cow, cow, cow."

"Horse, horse, HORSE."

"It's a COW!"

"A horse. How are you going to tell me I made it?"

"I think you need to go back to preschool if you don't know a horse from a cow." Everyone erupted in enjoyment as the fox raise his arms in defeat.

"Whatever." He made a pout and sank to the ground. The little girl walked over to the sulking kitsune.

"I'm sorry don't cry" Shippo turned from her his arms crossed.

"I really like your horse/cow." She looked at him with tear brimmed eyes. "Don't be mad anymore." She flung her arms around the fox.

"Hey now," he picked up the little girl. "It's not that big of a deal don't cry."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." The girl was visibly upset trying to quell her tears. "You want to help me with my next trick." She sniffled and nodded a yes. "Okay, hold this and stand right there." He handed her an empty plant pot. "I call this one the field of wonder." He plucked a tuft of fur from is hair and set ablaze with his flame. He through it into the empty pot and blew on it. A large stem began to rise from the pot. On the stem itself flowers started blooming.

People began gasping at the sight before them. The stem grew large 'til it was over the field. At the tip of the stem a flower began to bloom. It changed color as it got bigger. It grew and grew until the top popped. It began to rain flowers and before they knew it the entire field was sprouting flowers. A collection of gasps from the children filled the air. The kid's ran and rolled around in the flowers laughing and playing in them.

"Everyone get Shippo!" Rin yelled and all the kids ran after and tackled the young fox down. She laughed and went on her way. She looked around and saw the Inutaisho waving her down. She waved back and ran over to him. "Hello," she said with a bow.

"Oh, stop with all that formal stuff, I want to introduce you to my family." He led her to the picnic spot they chose. They stopped their conversation as the two approached. "This is Rin Tachibana. Rin. This is my wife Izayoi."

"Hello dearie."

"This is my daughter in-law, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you."

"And the two lovely children aver there are my grandbabies. The little angel over there is Katsumi, she's five and the boy over there drowning us out with his music is my grandson he's ten. Takeo, come say hi." The boy looked up and stared at Rin as if he was seeing a ghost. He blushed then looked away. Everyone looked back and forth between the two of them with suspicion. "Don't mind him."

"Oh it's no problem." She gave Takeo a wave which made him blush even more.

Kagome approached Rin. "So, you put this together I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I had a lot of help."

"Yeah you must have to get Shippo as your entertainment."

"He and Shiori actually helped me work everything out." Rin answered catching the skepticism in her voice. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"How did you do it?"

"Shippo and I go way back."

"Is that so?" she asked with mild sarcasm.

"Yes it is." Rin was getting a bit peeved.

"Whoa, no need to get defensive over there."

"I'm not being defensive. I just don't like it when people decide who I am without getting to know me first. I mean I could have walked up to you and decided I don't want to deal with you because you're a stuck up rich girl with no manners. But, no I didn't do that. I greeted you like everyone else and I would like for you to do the same."

"I didn't mean to offend it's just that we get this a lot. Some girl gets the position and tries to get in good with the family. And they think they got it good because they got all these connections or some sob backstory."

"Well, that's not me. Shippo, Shiori and I grew up together. It has nothing to do with connections. And Shiori and I are close because we're cousins."

"Yeah and I suppose that's how got the security."

"No Taigo just needed some money. If he wasn't going downhill he would have never agreed to it. I actually had an elaborate plan to get him to agree but I never got the chance. Actually it probably had more to do with Hasegawa Inc. then anything."

"Mm-hm."

"Whatever I have nothing to explain to you. Oh, speak of the devil." She looked up to see Taigokumaru fly overhead. "Ojii-san!" The bat yokai got distracted by the title and flew into another demon. He flew down to Rin.

"Girl how many times must I have to tell you? Whatever, what do you want?"

"Nothing just checking in."

"You distracted me for that."

"No, just making sure you're doing your job. Can't have you thinking I'm going soft now can I?" She laughed at his anger.

"I'm telling you that girl is a demon." He said to whoever was listening.

"I can't be that much of demon now can I?"

"Oh, don't even bring that up. I was only stating that you are a trouble maker. Always have been; always will be." That's when Kagome chimed in.

"So you know her like that then?"

"Unfortunately, she and that fox have been a thorn in my side for far too long." The conversation was interrupted by a screaming fox.

"Rin, help I'm stuck." Everyone looked to see a kid version of Shippo hopping around.

"Come here let me see." She picked up little kitsune. "Here's your issue, one of the kids stuck the transformation leaf on your back." She plucked it and he grew to his normal size. He looked at Taigo.

"Why are you here?"

"For your information fox, it's your friend who came begging for assistance."

"I didn't beg." Rin huffed. Shippo looks at Rin.

"I don't get. Why ask this guy. We could handle it."

"There are other things that we need to do. It would've been too much to do. Besides, I need some serious muscle power for the grand finale."

"I have plenty of tricks that would work."

"I don't need tricks I need a wall." She turned to Taigokumaru. "I can count on you for this, right?"

"I gave you my word didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean much to me."

"Oh, put a sock in it."

"Well, that's your own fault isn't it father. You have no one but yourself to blame for the lack of faith in your words." Everyone turned to see Tsukuyomaru make his way over. Rin looked over with excitement.

"Uncle." She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"How long has it been? How's my favorite niece?"

"Pretty well, what are you doing here?"

"Japan isn't the same without its little terrors and Shizu been missing you and Shiori immensely." Rin ran to give her aunt a hug. "So tell me, what's this big finale everyone's talking about? Does it have to do with those explosives Shippo's got hidden in the back of the van?" Shippo gave a shout of pain and everyone laughed as Shiori had him by the ear.

"You told me that you and Rin got professionals to do the fireworks."

"We did. Us. We are licensed to handle them."

"We're licensed to make them to."

"They're homemade?"

"Don't worry Shi. We got this."

"Oh no." Taigo spoke up. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you two handle explosives. Especially after that last incident. Whoever gave you those licenses must have been high off of something."

"No one was high. And we we're ten when that happened and it was an accident…sort of. Anyway we need to go setup because once the sun goes below horizon where gonna light it up." Rin stated removing Shippo from Shiori's grasp.

"We're all gonna die. And what do you mean by sort of?"

"My aim improved since then. Besides you're not my target tonight and I don't plan on blasting anyone. As for the grand finale it has nothing to do with explosion and it's not that grand but, people will remember it." She sighed when she got some looks. "Don't worry so much Sesshomaru will be there to make sure nothing gets set on fire." Her thought process was cut off by load laughter.

"Yeah right, Sesshomaru could care less if we burned."

"Hello little brother. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Finishing off work last minute as usual."

"Shut up, who asked you?" He looked at Rin and sniffed her. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't recall meeting you. My name is Rin. Inuyasha I presume."

"Yeah you've heard of me?"

"Somewhat. Alright let's get to it Shippo."

"Aye, Aye captain. You ready to go best friend?"

"You know it best friend. Uncle just make sure to watch your back while we're gone."

"Will do."

"Oh give it a rest will. This is she won't let it go. You play right into it."

"Again father you brought it upon yourself. If you never tried to kill us in the first place."

"Seriously."

"Oh sorry, that last part was supposed to stay in a thought bubble."

They went off to unload and setup, and sure enough the moment that sun set the skies flared up with patterns and designs of light and smoke. People oohed and awed, pets barked, ran and quivered and all was well as the night came to an end.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight and making this everything that it can be." Rin began her speech. "Since you all enjoyed yourselves I would like for you all to help with one little thing before you go. In order for us to use the park I had made a little promise that you would all clean up before you leave so. Get some trash bags and get to it. I know the kids are probably tired so they can get some rest. However, if you are, let see, legal and up. Get to work."

"This is a joke right?"

"A joke? Gerald Patterson right?"

"Yes." He said with surprise that she had remembered his name.

"What's a joke is when you turn up your nose at someone's attempt to put together an event for you and your family to enjoy. What's a joke is when I spend over week without sleep trying find some place nice besides a rooftop to host an event for a bunch of disgusting slobs and pigs, and those aren't my words. Those where the words that were recycled through everyone that I spoke to. It's a joke when you work for a world renowned agency and no one wants to invite you back. If you didn't want to pick up your own garbage then when I asked for your opinion you should have gave it."

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Oh yeah, whose going to stop me?"

Rin raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. The Hyakki Mori clan surrounded the park. "What did you think they were just lawn ordainments? Come on now it's too early for Halloween. They are here to make sure that none of you leave until this place is clean. So hope to."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm me. Rin Tachibana."

"You're not seriously going to let her do this." The crowd turned to the Inu no Taisho to see him handing out trash bags.

"Actually I rather like the idea." With mumbles and groans the people began to clean.

Rin sat down in a chair exhausted. "Hey what are you going to do? Just sit there?!" Someone shouted at the tired Rin.

"I'm sorry, what part of no sleep for a week did you not hear? I put it together, I sure as hell am not cleaning it up to."

After watching for about an hour Rin gave another yawn and decided to call it a night. "I don't about you guys," she slurred her words do to her drain, "bu-but I'm going, going," she said while yawning "home." She said to the Hasegawa's. "You don't have to stay. I made sure that the," she yawned again, "Mori clan would stick around until everything's set." She waved goodbye and followed Sesshomaru to the car. The others soon followed suit.

-/-

The drive home was pretty quiet save for the sound of Rin's slumber. They pulled up to the manor when she began to stir.

"We're home." Sesshomaru informed her quietly as to not shock her.

"I'm too tired to walk carry me," she gasped when she felt herself being enveloped in strong arms. "I'm only half joking you know."

"Which means you are half serious." She wrapped her arms around him and went back to sleep.

He brought her to her and put her on the couch. He was not about to put her to sleep wearing the close she had been rolling in the dirt in. Plus, they smelled of gun powder. "Jaken," he called for his servant.

"Yes Milord?"

"Never mind I'll do." He gave a quick thought as to what he was about to ask him to do. 'She would have heart attack' the imp left in shock that his lord was second guessing himself.

Sesshomaru thought as to how he was going to do this. He wasn't going to undress her while she was sleep. His father would break his hands for such an offense, even given the circumstance. He wasn't about to go through her drawers either. He made sure she wouldn't roll off the couch before heading to his room. He returned with an old shirt.

"Okay how am I going to do this?" He thought about it and finally came to a conclusion. He slipped the shirt over her before removing her clothes leaving only her panties. He contemplated taking those to just to see how she would react the next day but after an intense argument with his brain and hormones, his brain won out. He put her to bed and then finally retired to his own quarters for the night.

-/-

There it is folks. Chapter seven. The Fourth of July. As promised, from here out there shall be fluff. Please enjoy this chapter and me some feedback. Thank you, Read &amp; Rate


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ ME! Hello again everyone. First I want to thank you guys for reading even though I haven't posted in a while. As you can see I haven't abandoned Personal Affairs there's just been a lot going on. For starters I was in an accident in December and I am still recovering. Adding to that my great aunt on my Dad side passed and just recently my Uncle on my Mom's side passed. With that being said thank you all for staying with me. I hope all enjoy this chapter the next one is close to finishing.

Disclaimer: I don't anything

Rin smiled and took in the sight as her new desk was placed in her office. The men moving around her furniture gave a sigh of relief as the last piece of furniture was installed. They left quickly as to avoid Rin's fickleness. They had been there for hours moving the furniture around until this lady figured out what type of vibe she wanted, and the furniture wasn't light either.

"Thank You!" Rin waved as they left. "Okay, time to reorganize." She got to work creating a system, refiling and rebinding. She hummed and sang to herself as she let her thoughts wander. She blushed standing atop a stool putting away some binders. Her thoughts had led her to the night of the picnic, more of the morning after. She awoke in his shirt. Her blush deepened as she thought about it.

She was making her way to her bathroom when she passed by her mirror still drowsy from the previous day's events. She stopped and did a double take. It took a minute for it register. "I don't remember this shirt."

"That's because it belongs to me." She jumped slightly and turned to see where the familiar voice came. She blushed.

"So," she subconsciously pulled the shirt down although it was to her knees. He chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't let you sleep in the same clothes you had on all day."

"I see," he looked at her teasingly as she subconsciously tugged the shirt.

"You can stop pulling on it. Besides I've seen you less." He added watching her every reaction.

"What. What do you mean by that?"

"I go over every inch of my territory before I turn in for the night, which means I check in every room. And on occasion I get to see some rather, interesting, things.

"Wait so?"

"Yes. Don't worry I try not to stare too long. Although, some nights you leave very little room for the imagination."

She was snapped out of her memory by its very subject. Leaning in the doorway watching her on the step stool.

"Need some help Rin?" She blushed refusing to face him as she continued to finish her work. "Although I am reluctant to assist seeing as though you refused my advice."

"I did not refuse it. I took your advice into much consideration when I was designing my new lair. It just didn't fit what I was feeling and would take up to much space."

"So you rather space over convenience?"

"This is convenient." She said pushing book into the shelf before losing her footing. She felt herself descending until she felt an ever familiar warmth.

"Falling to your death is convenient?"

"We really should stop meeting like this."

"I'm starting to look forward to it." He stood there staring down at her unconsciously holding closer.

"What," her cheeks blazed under his scrutiny.

"I'm coming to terms with it."

She looked up face filled with questioned. She opened her mouth to ask the question but was interrupted by knock. They looked to the door to see a young intern. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He said embarrassed at the scene before him.

"Oh, no." Rin's faces deepened in color as her boss set her down. "Did you need something?"

"I was told to inform you that the Vandervolt's are here, and Denise said she's not watching the twin terrors this time. It seems she's still upset over the bubble gum incident."

"Oh okay thank you." Rin turned to ask.

"The Vandervolt's are one of our oldest clients. They normally call ahead but occasionally they drop by unannounced. It is not a problem usually but when they bring their pups it's another story."

"I see." She smirked. "Little pranksters I take it?"

"They run off every Nanny and babysitter our childcare services have sent to them. Employees quit at the mere mention of their name."

"Wow, that bad huh?"

"Hn." A screech was heard coming from the direction of the lobby followed by the sound of something expensive shattering. "Let's go before they burn down the place." They stepped out the office and two monkey children ran past them with mischievous laughter.

"I'll grab them."

"Rin."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"It's not that. I just wanted you to be aware that the Vandervolt's are one of our top clients."

"And your point."

"Don't do anything rash."

"It'll be fine. They'll be little angels when I'm through." Rin smiled and took off before he could respond.

Sesshomaru shook his head and went to the lobby. He looked around at the chaos unfazed. He glanced around the room until he found who he was looking for. A tall slender monkey youkai looked at him with an apologetic look as he approached. "Sesshomaru, it's been awhile."

"Hn " he responded giving a nod acknowledging him and his wife. "Come we have much to discuss.

"Yes, and hopefully we'll get somewhere this time."

""Perhaps. Although I doubt it since our families have been trying to solve this for centuries." Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and pulled out a contract. Mr. Vandervolt went in his briefcase and did the same.

"Well if you dogs weren't always being so stubborn."

"Glen." He addressed Mr. Vandervolt. "If you monkey's would take this more seriously." He said glancing over their contract with scrutiny. "We would have come to an agreement long time ago"

"We take this very seriously. Don't we Hillary?" he turned to his wife. She sighed

"Perhaps monkeys and dogs just shouldn't do business."

Sesshomaru looked up from the contract. This deal was centuries in the making. His father only dumping it on him saying he was passing the torch. "Don't be so quick to fall into stereotypes Hillary. I'm positive we'll figure this out." He assured her. He did not want to be the Hasegawa that botched this.

"Hopefully before the turn of the century."

Meanwhile…

Two little monkey demons were dangling from a door post. "Put us down you hag!" One yelled.

"No. Not until you learn some respect."

"Maybe we should stop."

"Come on Anjani, maybe we should give in I'm getting tired of hanging here."

"What, Valin since when do we quit?"

"I know but, she's good she's countered everything we've thrown at her. And in case you haven't noticed we're tied up. Plus I have to pee."

"_Gah! _Are you serious, now?" Valin nodded at his twin. Sighed before taking in a breath. Alright. You win cut us down."

"Excuse me?" Rin gave them a stern look. "I don't take orders from an eight year old."

"Can you let us down?" Rin gave them a hard look. "_Please?"_

"Much better."

"Um." Valin tugged at Rin's shirt. "Can I use the bathroom, please?" He looked at Rin pleading.

"Oh, come this way quickly."

While his brother was in the toilet Ajani couldn't help but look at Rin. This was a first for them. Never has anyone gotten one over on them. "So," he started. "How'd you do it?"

"Excuse me?" she looked at him to elaborate.

"Catch us. No one's ever done it. Or cared to do it." At this time Valin came out.

"Well, for starters. I'm not afraid a couple of kid's, or their parents." They looked at her. "Plus when I was your age I was a bit of prankster myself."

"Really." Valin looked excited at her confession

"What kind of things did you do?" Anjani asked with anticipation.

"Well. Come let's grab something to eat and we'll talk."

"OK," the boys said in unison.

-/-

"This isn't going to work." Mr. Vandervolt grumbled scanning over the recent changes.

His wife just shook her head. "Why is it that this seems to become more and more complicated? Look at this," she lifted up the contract. It had handwritten marks all over. She threw up her hands before shaking her head in defeat.

Sesshomaru looked at it. Holding it up as the connected pages rolled out. "It seems to have gotten longer."

"Um," Glen sighed. "How about we just call it a day. The kids are probably driving your employee's insane."

"Hn."

They exited the office to find the place at peace. "Well, this is strange." Glen looked around surprised to find everything intact. Turning to Sesshomaru. "Where are the kids?"

"They are with my assistant." After walking around they caught their scent. Following it they expected to find a trail of chaos only to find everything in its place. The scent ended at the conference room. They opened the door only to be shocked by what they saw.

"Well this is unexpected." Hillary said as she saw one of her children sitting at the table coloring and the other one on couch curled up under Rin fast asleep.

Valin looked up at the sound of his mother with a smile. He grabbed his drawing and ran to his parents. "Mama. Look," he held up his picture. "I colored. Rin-chan says I draw good."

"Rin-chan?"

"Yeah She's Japanese like Sesshomaru-sama, so you have to ad words like chan at the end of someone's name. It's like saying Mr. or Misses. I used sama for Sesshomaru-sama cuz he's the boss."

"Is that so?" they all turned to Rin who was gathering up a sleeping Anjani.

"Hello." She greeted offering her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Glen smiled taking her hand kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine. Rin-chan."

"Oh, you don't have to add the ending. They were just asking about where I was from and-."

"They certainly do ask a lot of questions." Hillary interjected "I apologize for any trouble-"

"Oh no, they weren't any trouble at all."

"Really." The Vandervolt's said in unison.

Mr. Vandervolt looked at her. "How did you manage? If you don't mind my asking?"

"We just talked."

"Really you just talked?" Mr. Vandervolt looked at Valin while Hillary took Anjani from Rin

"It's all about respect. Like Rin-chan?"

Rin just smiled not really knowing what to say. Everyone said their goodbyes Anjani waking as they were walking out to the elevators. "Bye, Bye Rin-chan. I can't wait to see you again." Glen shook Sesshomaru's hand saying something below his breath with a smirk and glance at Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with an accusing look. "What did you give to them?"

"Nothing- wait." She glared. "You think I drugged them?"

"Those boys have been wreaking havoc ever since they could crawl. Their parents can barely control them, so you must've done something." He looked her.

"I'm telling you all we did was talk."

"Rin."

"And I may have tied them to the door post 'til one of them nearly pissed his pants. Plus I'm just naturally good with kids"

"You did what?"

"Technically they did it to themselves. They set the trap for me I just turned the tables. No biggy." A silence fell between them going back to his office. "So," Rin started "How did the meeting go?"

"The same as usual." Rin raised a brow. "Nothing got done." He led her to his office and showed her the stack of papers on her desk.

"What's this?"

"A contract eight centuries in the making."

She looked at it, shaking her head at all the ink marks. "I can see why." She took a seat looking over the contract. 'This is ridiculous. No wonder they haven't come to an agreement.'

"Let's go." Rin looked up from the contract to find Sesshomaru heading for the door.

"That time already," she looked to see the clock said seven. She became lost in her thoughts about the contract as they made their way to the car. She was about to get in when she had an idea that might work. 'He'll probably kill me if I mess with.' She thought chewing on her lip. 'It's better than what they got now.' "Hold on Sec Sesshomaru I forgot something."

"I will bring the car around front." She nodded and headed back inside.

-/-

Thanks again everyone I hope you enjoy.


End file.
